Secret Meeting
by AlphaOmegaPsi
Summary: Sora is sneaking out in Hollow Bastion, off to meet someone in the dead of the night. AxelxSora.


AN: I know I should be working on Attempted Suicide, but I just wrote this on a whim. It was for a contest on dA. Anyway, it's shorter that my chapters on AS, only 2 pages, but I'm personally proud of it. So be gentle when you criticize okay?

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts it would be a rated M game, and because of violence.

* * *

The dark of the night found the Keyblade master, Sora, sneaking away from the house of Merlin the wizard. He and his friends had been staying the night there. But now it was just him, his friends didn't know about his nightly trip.

He carefully climbed the stairs, knowing he didn't have to hurry. No matter how late he was, he had a feeling the person he was going to see would wait. Quiet, however, was essential.

He had his Keyblade out and raised in front of him as he crossed the stone bridge. Heartless usually came out at this time of night. For some reason, he had yet to run into one. Was_ he_ holding them back? No, _he_ didn't have that ability.

The brunette climbed carefully down over the rubble that used to be another staircase to a large gap in the wall. Looking around to make sure nobody was following him, he slipped through.

When he reached the small tiled platform, he took a moment to look around. This was the place he had defeated that Nobody, Demyx. He had to admit, he felt a small pang of remorse. Though Demyx had attacked them, it was obvious he wasn't exactly the most willing fighter. And he couldn't help but feel that it was almost unfair, that the existence of Nobodies could be ended so easily like that.

Shaking his head of such thoughts, he continued on his way.

He started down the valley, where he had fought all the Heartless and Nobodies with the help of his friends. He couldn't help but smile slightly at the memory.

When he reached the large clearing where he had to fight the Thousand Heartless, he couldn't stop himself from looking over his shoulder every few minutes. Being in this open space made him feel so vulnerable. Would _he_ help him if he were attacked?

Finally, he reached the crystallized passageway. Sora smiled in relief. He could see a slight silhouette of _his_ hair as_ he _leaned against the wall, waiting for him.

A slight touch at the elbow was all it took, and he was looking straight into Emerald eyes nearly a foot above him. In the glow from the crystal, Sora could see a smile forming.

Wasting no time, the redhead had him pinned against the stone wall, lips pressed together. Sora could feel the stone fraying his shirt, but at the moment he didn't really care. He had his arms wrapped around the Nobody's neck and had his fingers entwined in his bright red hair. Soon, Axel had slipped his tongue into the Keyblade master's mouth hand was ravishing it as he pleased.

There was no fight for dominance. There never was. It was obvious which of them would win, so they had never bothered with petty things like that. It wasted time, and time was the only thing they had between them.

It had started back when Xemnas had first come to Hollow Bastion. When Axel had been leaning against the wall and had warned them about the head Nobody. Something in his posture had triggered in Sora's mind. He had seen it before; more than once. But he had never met the redhead. So why did he have the almost uncontrollable urge to throw himself into his arms?

It was silly, there was no explanation for why he would feel this way. So he just avoided his bright green eyes and sighed in relief when he left. That night, they had stayed at Merlin's house and Sora hadn't been able to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the slanted emerald pair looking back at him. Eventually, he just threw off the blankets and started walking.

He had been surprised to find himself at the overlook. He hadn't been going anywhere in particular. He wasn't surprised, however, when he spotted Axel.

"Hi," he said softly, his voice loud in the smothering quiet. The redhead turned and smirked at him.

"Took ya long enough," was all he said before pinning the brunette against the wall and having his way with him.

Now, the situation was much the same. It had been a while since their first time. Almost two months now. Axel had, thankfully, provided him with some answers in the time that they were just sitting there. He had told Sora all about Roxas, his Nobody, and about the others, though they didn't interest either of them much. He had admitted that he and Roxas hadn't just been best friends like most had claimed.

So, did that mean the only reason this was happening was because of Roxas? Was Axel simply trying to get through to the blonde Nobody by using his body? It didn't particularly matter, since he willingly gave himself to the pyro. But, the question was, did he do it because of Roxas inside him, or did he do it because he wanted to please? Because he needed to feel useful? Sure, he was the Keyblade master, but to individual people that didn't make much of an impact. He needed to feel like someone needed him, even if it hurt to know it wasn't truly him they were after.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the redhead's lips on his neck. He let out a low moan. Axel could always do that to him quickly. Maybe it was Roxas, reacting to the things he had grown so used to but had been deprived from for so long.

Axel had just started pulling off his shirt when they both heard an echoed, "Sora!"

They froze, staring at the crystal passageway. They had distinctly heard it, there was no pretending it was just their imagination. It had sounding condensed, like a kazoo. Which could only mean it was Donald.

Axel quickly pulled himself off of the young Keyblade master. He shot him a regretful look before opening a dark oval and stepping through. Sora smoothed down his clothes and sat just as Donald and Goofy rounded the corner.

"What's the big idea?" Donald said condescendingly. "We were worried sick about you!"

Sora chuckled softly. "Sorry, I couldn't sleep."

"Well, ya know," Goofy said, his big grin slapped firmly on his face, "If you couldn't sleep, you could have just woken us up."

The brunette shrugged. There had been a lot of reason not to do that. None that Goofy or Donald would ever understand.

Sighing slightly, Sora stood up. "Alright, let's go back I guess."

"You're telling me," Donald said, leading the way, "This place gives me the chills."

"Yeah," Sora said under his breath, "Me too."


End file.
